Super Paper Random-ness Wiki RPG: The Legend of a Superstar Saga Inside Story of a Thousand-Year Door in Time of the Seven Sticker Stars
is a spin-off of Random-ness Wiki RPG: The Dark Invasion. Plot Once upon a time, the Night of the Seven Sticker Stars has arrived for the city of Random-ness Plaza. Sparkly stickers as these stars are, these glittering comets grant an individual's most desired wish they could ever wish for. Out of nowhere when the Seven Sticker Stars started to appear, a certain greedy fat game developer stole the stars from the sky because he apparently wanted all of the stars for himself and only himself, hiding himself and the stars behind a mystic door that will lock anything in it for a millennium. And so, our heroes from Random-ness Wiki track down this game developer and start out on a new adventure! But, as the story unfolds, major plot twists and sharp turns happen as a certain nine-to-ten year old boy gets involved heavily. Characters Default Playable Characters * Phantom R (all-around) * Bowser & Jr. (power) * NintendoChamp89 (magic) * Tornadospeed (healing) Unlockable Playable Characters * CompliensCreator00 (idk for now) * J. Severe (idk for now) * Mochlum (idk for now) * AwesomeCartoonFan01 (idk for now) * Redsox1099 (idk for now) ''Confirmed'' Partners/Assistants * Link (all-around) * Princess Zelda (magic) * Ganondorf (power) * Gaepora (healing) * Ariel (healing) * King Triton (power and magic) * Hercules (power) * Zeus (power and magic) * Mario (all-around) * Luigi (healing) * Princess Peach (magic) * Bowser (power) Villains * SonicAndKnuckles (main antagonist) * Gaben (major antagonist) Locations * Hub World: Random-ness Plaza ** Chat Central ** Residential Neighborhood ** Harbor District * World 0: Tutorial World ** The Ridiculously Long Tutorial Level ** World 1-1 ** World 1-2 ** World 1-3 * World 1: Lost Woods (Forest World) ** Kokiri Forest ** Lost Woods ** Sacred Forest Meadow ** Forest Temple * World 2: Unnamed Lava World * World 3: Atlantica (Water World) ** Ariel's Grotto ** Triton's Palace ** Ursula's Lair * World 4: The Deserted Desert (Desert World) ** The Forgotten Wasteland ** Dunes of Depression ** Ghost Town ** Mines of Despair ** Isolated Towering Ruins * World 5: Cookies and Cream Mountain (Snow and Mountain World) * World 6: Mount Olympus (Sky and Mountain World) * World 7: Paper Mushroom Kingdom (Grassland World) ** Mario's House ** Toad Town ** Peach's Castle ** Route to Decalburg ** Decalburg ** Rogueport ** Route to the Thousand-Year Door ** Route to Flipside ** Flipside * World 8: The Thousand-Year Door (Final World) ** Space–Time Continuum ** Future Random-ness Plaza ** Throne Room Showdown * World S: Unnamed Special World Music File:YOKO SHIMOMURA DRAMMATICA 03 - Destati Kingdom Hearts Series|Introduction Cinematic File:SANIC ADVENTURE 3 LECKED MAIN THEME!11111!1!1!!1|Title Theme File:The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening - Mabe Village (EXTENDED)|File Select File:Kingdom Hearts - Hikari (Orchestra)|Opening Theme File:Decalburg - Paper Mario Sticker Star|Random-ness Plaza (Chat Central)/Decalburg File:Sticker Shop - Paper Mario Sticker Star|Random-ness Plaza (Residential Neighborhood) File:Paper Mario Sticker Star Surfshine Harbor OST|Random-ness Plaza (Harbor District)/Surfshine Harbor File:Kingdom Hearts - Hand in Hand|Normal Enemy Battle File:Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance OST - Disc 1 - 05. Hand to Hand|Rare Enemy Battle File:Mario Party 9 Music - Big Bob-omb's Mad!|Mini Boss Battle File:KH Birth by Sleep & 358 2 Days OST 1-23 - The Tumbling (OFFICIAL)|Boss Battle Theme 1 File:Beach Volleyball|Mini Game Battle File:Green Hill - Classic - Sonic Generations Music Extended|Tutorial Overworld File:Kingdom Hearts - Under the Sea|Atlantica File:Kingdom Hearts - An Adventure in Atlantica|Special Battle in Atlantica File:Sailing the Sand Sea - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword|The Forgotten Wasteland File:Lanayru Sand Sea - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword|Dunes of Depression File:Lanayru Desert - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword|Ghost Town File:Lanayru Mining Facility - The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword|Mines of Despair File:Super Mario 3D Land Music - Snow Overworld|Cookies and Cream Mountain Overworld File:Kingdom Hearts Music - Olympus Coliseum|Mount Olympus File:Kingdom Hearts Music Go for It!|Special Battle in Mount Olympus File:Super Mario 3D Land Music - Beat Blocks|Space-Time Continuum File:Kingdom Hearts II - Passion orchestra|Ending Theme Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Fanon stuff Category:RPG Category:Random-ness Wiki RPG